Boredom
by Danyshi
Summary: A normal day, nothing to do and discoveries never reached before! Friendship.


Hello! My first try at anything here, even something that I finished in, like 40 minutes! Awesome! Never done that before. Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. If I did Spock would NOT be with Uhura. Even if I love her.

* * *

Captain James Tiberius Kirk opened his mouth for the fifth time in the last five minutes. Being the head figure of a well renowed star ship coul be pretty boring when nothing was hapening. Everyone else had something to do, studing some high rated things or checking the statics of the ship. His to do list was to supervise everyone else's to do lists, which were all on schedule. Making his life completely and utterly boring.

"Comander Spock, I'm heading to sickbay. The bridge's yours." Maybe Bones would have something fun to do.

"Yes, captain." Replied the Vulcan without taking his eyes off his screen.

Kirk followed to the turbolift and pressed the button to sickbay level. His mind floating for the instants it took to reach it.

Who would believe that the brash kid of the famous George Kirk Captain would reach the captainicy of the USS Enterprise so young? Get the friendship and trust of one Vulcan, well renowed to not attach himself to other people, comandeer the youngest, and very well fit for the job crew, and be more than succesfull on their first and, almost suicidal, mission? He still couldn't and maybe never would believe.

With a small chuckle, the elevator stoped and the doors were about to open when he heard it: Bones voice scoldind someone, the tone very angry and by the slaps he could hear, hitting something. Maybe it wasn't a good time to have come and visit.

'What am I getting into?' He thought when the doors oppened.

Sticking his head and neck out he took a brief look around to make sure he wouldn't risk to harm himself. Even if it would be a good idea with him being in sickbay, the least of all he would be treated promptly. Being optmistic of course.

What surprised him more was not finding one living soul in sight range, and the lights doused to a twilight way, the beds empty and no sight of Bones Whatsoever. Yet, his voice was even more clear now.

Stepping out and hearing the door close, he called out. "Bones?" Nothing. "CMO McCoy?" a little louder.

The voices stopped, but a shufling came from his right a clear 'Shit!' came from the direction of Bones private quarters followed by more shifting, some things falling to the ground and things being turned off.

Kirk looked to the respective door, his feet taking him to stand in front of it without really thinking about it, and his hand reaching to press the bell to call Bones. Before reaching it, the door oppened and a very dishelved McCoy came out puffing out, from what looked like, exercise. Very hard exercise.

"Bones, what were you so mad about?" He asked stepping aside to give the doctor space to walk by him.

"Hello to you too, Jim. Nothing important. What do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" Asked McCoy reaching the button to bring the lights back to their normal brightness, his tone so sarcastic that he could pierce metal with it's venom.

His back was turned to the captain, so he couldn't see as Jim entered his private room and grabbed a DVD case, bringing it to eye level and reading the name.

"House MD?" Jim asked with incredulity.

Bones turned back so fast that even Jim heard his whole spine crack, and he ran to his side. Trying and demanding that Jim returned his DVD.

"Didn't know you watched this show!" Jim's voice was filled with laughter and playfullness.

Thinking about it, they had somethings in commom. Bones and Doctor House. Grumpy, hating to be wrong and a lot of pleople that hated the way they did they're job.

"He's a genius! Don't mock his ways!" Tried Bones as a manner of self defense.

Kirk laughed a little more, just to make McCoy more unconfortable. Yet he couldn't really say a thing about the doctor watching the older than oldest show.

Heading back to the lift, patting Bones on his tense shoulder while passing. When inside and being sure that the doors were about to close, he couldn't help but add:

"My favourite was always Doctor Wilson."

Seeing McCoy's eyes get as big as saucers and his mouth falling to the ground was enough to throw his boredom out of the window and a smile so big that the whole crew brigde thought he got lucky as he came back.

* * *

So? What do you think? Good, bad, worst, stop now you psycho?! Leave a review and tell me your opinion! Thanks!


End file.
